Three dimensional (3D) video is becoming more popular for personal viewing via 3D consumer electronics (e.g., televisions, computer displays). Field sequential Stereoscopic 3D generates the perception of a 3D video by sequentially generating images for the left and then the right eye. In order for the viewer to see the video in 3D they should be presented the left eye image to the left eye and the right eye image to the right eye. In order to present the images to the associated eyes the viewer wears shutter glasses that open the shutter for the eye corresponding to the image presented and close the other eye. While an image (left, right) is being generated both shutters may be closed and the appropriate shutter (left, right) may be opened when the image is complete.
In order for the shutter glasses to know which eye to open when, there needs to be communication between the display and the shutter glasses to provide synchronization. The communication method is typically provided by an infrared transmitter that sends a signal to the shutter glasses indicating which shutter (left, right, neither) should be opened. The IR transmitter is typically not part of the display glass but is located in the housing. The use of the IR transmitter adds components and thus cost to the display, takes up physical space on the display, and requires integration with the circuitry generating the images.